the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Belladonna
Belladonna is a Seer and is probably the most powerful Seer in the world. She was introduced in[[ The Eclipse| The Eclipse]]. Belladonna is immortal and was born in the year 1049. Her premonition power has advanced to high levels to the point where they give her other powers and aspects of the power. She lives in a cave that she finds comfortable and quaint because she likes being alone and likes quiet. Also, Belladonna tells people their future, gives prophecies, and more information easily and in a matter of seconds. However, sometimes she will not give visions or help someone if she senses it will mess with destiny. Belladonna is also a neutral being. __TOC__ Personality Belladonna is smart and seems nice even when she does bad, evil things, especially with her nice, beauitful, silk voice. She likes being by herself and can be quiet and reserved. Early History In the same cave she lives in now, she began giving visions as the age of six in the Middle Ages, which is when she was born, to the peopl in her village. Some people tried to take advantage of her power, but she soon grew the power of empathy and was able to greater feel their intentions with this power and her enhance intuition, making her hard to kill and decieve. She was also able to channel their powers and use it against the evil people. Basic Powers Spell Casting -Gives power to cast spells to make various effects or things happen like the vanquish of someone. Potion Making - Has power to brew potions with different herbs and roots and use them for various effects. Active Powers Premonition '''- Ability to see and experience the present, past, and future through visions. Seers have also been shown to be able to call forth visions and see prophecies. * '''Enhanced Intuition - due to having premonitions, they have a sort of sense of things that are going to happen shortly without visions. Empathy '''- Ability to feel and understand the feelings and emotions of others. '''Sensing - Seers have the keen ability to not only sense the location of being, but can detect the abilities of others, sense the presence of great powers, and sense whether a person is good or evil. Vision Sharing - Ability to share previously seen visions with another possessor of the power of premonition. Mediumship - Ability to see and communicate with dead spirits. Psychometry - Ability to perceive the history of an object or person by touching it. Spell Casting '''- Gives power to cast spells to make various effects such as the altering of things. '''Immortality - An infinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process free from sickness and disease. Belladonna was able to become immortal due to her powers. High Resistance - Allows resistance and enhanced durability to attacks by weapons and powers of others. Due to their strong mental powers, Seers are also much more resistant to mind manipulation tricks, such as telepathy, mind spells, and more, than others. Immortality '''- Power that grants possesor a long lifespan and allows them not be able to die from illnesses, disease, and age and keeps them young forever. '''Immunity - Grants possessor immunity from powers and spells. Belladonna Dress.jpg Belladonna3.jpg|Having a Vision Belladonna2.jpg|Having a Second Premonition Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Supernatural Category:Seers Category:Psychic